Five Things That Never Happened
by misangelicface
Summary: Five Things That Never Happened. AU of course.


Title: Five Things That Never Happened

Author: misa05

Pairing: L/V, D/V, W/J

Rating: R

Spoilers: Ep 2x05

Word Count: 1478

Authors Notes: I have wanted to do this kind of fic for a long time and I hope you all enjoy it.

**1**. "_I can't lose another friend…."_

"Let him go, he'll be okay," whispered Duncan soothingly.

"I can't just let him go. I have to talk to him," she said gazing after Wallace who had just fled after witnessing her tell off Jackie.

"You can talk to him tomorrow. Let's just forget about this and have some fun. There is no need to have this one little moment ruin a great night."

"You don't understand Duncan; I can't just let him leave. He told me not to do anything. He's my best friend and I can't just let him go. He's always been there for me, and now its time for me to be there for him."

"What is it going to accomplish Veronica? He's probably already gone. If he's like you, then he knows how to disappear. If he doesn't want to be found then you won't find him."

"You don't understand. I've been a complete bitch to him these last weeks. I haven't been there for him when he needed me. I've been in this little world that's just me and I didn't see that my best friend needed me. And frankly Duncan, Wallace needs me more than you do."

Veronica gave Duncan one last look before she took off through the crowd of dancing teenagers. Duncan's cry of her name went unnoticed.

**2.** "_I have the presidential suite at the Neptune Grand…"_

Veronica looked at the box that she had just picked up from the table that Duncan had previously been occupying. It had been nice to just hang out with him, throughout this time without Logan.

Duncan had helped her feel a little better about the breakup, even though she was having doubts about it.

Veronica opened the box and gasped at the little note inside. _I miss you and I am still in love with you…_

Veronica looked back up to watch Duncan slowly leave The Hutt. She knew that she couldn't just let him go without telling him her real feelings.

She ran to him and turned him around. He had a smile on his face as he came to face her.

"I love you too, Duncan, but… I'm no longer in love with you. I'm sorry."

**3.** "_Are you saying you're not pretty…?"_

There are not a lot of people that Veronica loves left. Or that she would die for. So it comes as a surprise to her to hear Logan Echolls, thee Logan Echolls who had tormented her for a year, whisper to her that he's in love with her.

Veronica smiled brilliantly at him and he smiled back.

"The things a guy will say, to get to second base," she laughed softly at him while grabbing his head and bringing him to her lips.

He pushed her backwards so that she was laid out in the back of his X-Terra. She loved the times when it was just them and they could pretend that this last year had never happened. They could pretend that they hadn't been cruel to each other; pretend that Lilly hadn't betrayed both of them and pretend that Logan had not been arrested for murder.

Veronica loved the time when they were just them, getting reacquainted with each other after a long year of not knowing who each other truly were anymore.

Veronica ran her hands through his hair as his tongue slipped into her mouth. It was still a surreal experience whenever she and Logan touched. As they broke the kiss for air, Logan began to kiss down the side of her neck.

Veronica smiled feeling his familiar touch. She gasped as he found her spot at the base of her neck and she giggled as his hands ran down her sides. A very familiar journey for both of them.

As he found a particular ticklish spot she realized that this was how life was supposed to be. Maybe, things had a way of turning out bad, but she knew that if she had Logan with her everything would be alright.

She pulled his head up from where it rested in the crook of her neck. She looked deep into warm brown eyes, which were sparkling in happiness. She rose up to kiss him softly and whispered against his lips, "I'm in love with you too."

**4.** _"A crème brule, a hot chocolate and some answers…"_

Veronica knew it was time to face her fear. She had gone this far. She had suffered and paid for her sins, but it was still painful to have to do this. How do you go to someone who was once apart of your entire world and confront them because they raped you?

She had heard it straight from Carrie's mouth. And Carrie had no reason to lie to her about it.

Veronica walked up the familiar driveway, one that she had visited many times over her seventeen years. She knocked on the door.

She watched as he walked out and it brought tears to her eyes.

"So Carrie Bishop told me that she saw you on top of me in the guest bedroom at Shelley's party," she started off shakily.

"Veronica..."

"Don't even. You've been lying to me. All of this time."

"Do you know how wasted I was at that party? I hardly even remember."

"Yeah, well I sure as hell remember waking up the morning after alone, searching for my underwear."

"Veronica…"

"Why? After all this time why haven't you said anything?"

"I didn't know how to. Besides you were there too. I just thought we had some kind of spoken agreement to never talk about it."

"You raped me," she shouted at him breaking into tears.

"I didn't. It was consensual. And then I woke up the next morning realizing what I did."

"What? What was so wrong?"

"I slept with you," he screamed back at her.

"But it was consensual right?"

"Yeah."

"Then what about it was so wrong?"

"Because you were Duncan's ex- girlfriend," he shouted helplessly at her.

She stared at him a long time before she finally whispered, "Go to hell, Logan." And she turned around and ran away, without seeing Logan sink to the floor in tears.

**5.** "_So, is this party nine months early or three months late?"_

Veronica watched Duncan's expression as she placed her hand into his best friends. Solidifying that Veronica and Logan were truly together. She didn't truly pay attention to Dick as he walked up; her eyes were focused on Duncan and the look of pure astonishment that was written all over his features.

"So if you have a problem with my girlfriend then there's the door with the knob," said Logan. Veronica had focused on his words for about a second before Duncan began to walk towards them.

She kept her head forward as he passed her and as Logan tried to get him to talk. It was no use.

She stood there for a few seconds before looking at Logan and then turning around calling out Duncan's name and then following him.

Logan watched her go.

When she reached Duncan, he was smashing his car with a shovel.

"Duncan, what the hell are you doing?"

Duncan didn't listen he just kept on. Smashing and screaming and smashing and screaming.

Veronica raised her voice so that he could hear her, "I am so sorry. We didn't want you to find out like that. We are so sorry that you are hurting, but we're happy Duncan. For the first time since Lilly died, he and I are happy."

Duncan continued to beat the shit out his car.

Meg ran up and tried to get him to stop but it was still no use.

"Meg, go get Logan," screamed Veronica and upon Veronica's instructions Meg took off to find Logan.

"Please Duncan, just talk to me. Put the shovel down. We can all talk about this," she begged.

In the distance she could hear Logan shouting her name and Meg telling him that they had to hurry. It took hearing Logan's voice to snap Duncan out of his state. He turned towards Veronica.

She smiled at him and began talking in a soothing voice as if he was a skittish animal. "Duncan, we all can get through this. He's your best friend. Let us be happy please… I love him," she whispered at last.

That was the wrong to say, because the last thing Veronica would ever remember, was hearing Logan scream her name, right before the cold harsh metal of the shovel smashed into her face sending her in an abyss of darkness.


End file.
